


血肉 Flesh and Bone

by KateSourire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Graphic Description of Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSourire/pseuds/KateSourire
Relationships: Benvolio Montague & Grantaire, Benvolio Montague & Romeo Montague, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), implied Benvolio/Romeo Montague





	1. Chapter 1

01\. 

第二个七月到来的时候，我终于不再梦到Benvolio了。

事实上，他和我的交集没有多到频繁出现在我的潜意识里。但我总是梦到他，伴随着汽车烤漆的气味和80年代的摇滚乐，还有他时不时冒出来的被我笑话是“婴儿语言”的胡话。

Benvolio

他是在是个怪人。

也许我也是。

我来到维罗纳的那天，火车站检票员不停抱怨着连日的阴雨没有要停下的迹象。我拖着厚重的行李箱，开始想一时冲动的离家出走到底有没有必要。

事实上，“离家出走”是个太过孩子气的说法，就像我扬言要离开的时候，我的母亲无所谓的态度，好像我还是那个喊着要去街角买巧克力冰淇淋的五岁男孩。连日的长途火车把我的力气抽走了一大半，没有来得及换洗的衬衫紧贴着皮肤，让我感觉自己像是块腌制过度的肉，还是超市里下午五点后折价出售也少有人问津的那种。

我就是在那个时候撞见Benvolio的。

下午四点，酒吧里靠近吧台的位置，半杯没喝完的加冰威士忌，一切都刚好。

他侧过身，看向我站的位置。这并不是一个热闹的时段，但我仍然能感觉到他是在看我。他微微歪过头，我吃惊地看到他仍在渗血的左手腕，伤口几乎横贯。血顺着刀刃流下来，慢慢地在吧台上聚集起一块小小的血泊。

他慢慢地上扬起一道天真的笑，像是终于得到他期盼已久的心爱玩具的小男孩。

“你知道哪里能找到消毒酒精吗？”

我不知道这是否正常。但当我开始思考“他是谁，他为什么割腕，为什么找上我”这样严肃的安全问题的时候，我已经坐在汽车旅馆散发霉菌气味的单人床上，把浸着酒精的棉球按在Benvolio不停流血的伤口上。他目不转睛地看着我动作，安静得要命，直到我把绷带打上一个可笑的结。

气氛变得有些尴尬，特别是当我发现他的目光一直没有离开我的时候。

“你认识我吗？”我忍不住问出了第一个问题。

于是他突然笑了起来。

“罗密欧，”他叫我的名字，“罗密欧，你不记得我是谁吗？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

七月的维罗纳夜晚冷得不正常。我在漆黑的旅馆房间里和天花板上一块线形的污渍对视，也许这里曾经是谋杀现场，被割喉的年轻女人的鲜血喷溅开来。我试图强迫自己用美好的记忆来催眠，至少不是对着一个已经心安理得地睡着的陌生人在脑子里迅速编织一篇恐怖犯罪小说。

说实话，如果这真的是一本见鬼的悬疑小说，也许从鬼使神差地把这个流着血的男孩带回汽车旅馆就是个危险信号。如果Benvolio是个连环杀手，专门等待我这样来自异乡的同情心泛滥的年轻人，那我这会最应该做的也许是趁他睡着的时候迅速带着行李逃出去。

但是他知道我的名字，并且准确地说了出来，就好像我们是失散多年的童年好友，终于在这个暖气坏了的旅馆房间再次相遇。但无论我怎么拼命，都无法从记忆里寻找到任何一张相似的脸，即使我总是从他歪着头看我的样子感觉到陌生的熟悉感。

“我不认识你。”我最后只能这么说，他突然露出的失望表情让我感觉到莫名的愧疚。但随后他心安理得地靠上床，歪着头看我皱着眉把被他半边脸压住的左手臂移开。

—他实在是冷得要命。突兀青色血管密密麻麻地爬满整条手臂，斑驳的皮肤上感觉不到活人的温度。

“已经不疼啦，”他天真地笑起来，“没事的，”他继续说，“都会好的。”

我得禁止他继续这么和我说话。

Benvolio，这是他的名字。用一支得甩上好几下才能出水的圆珠笔写在一张快餐宣传单上，他写字的时候很认真，像在描画。—我猜他可能是个画家，或者至少是个学生。

总而言之，我，离家出走的罗密欧，在汽车旅馆外的酒吧里捡到了Benvolio，一个能准确说出我名字的陌生人，此时此刻正抱着自己睡着了，他的呼吸声轻到听不见，缠绕着我，像一双冰凉的手掐住我的脖子。

我渐渐感觉无法呼吸。从我的心脏中央生出一只看不见的手，它顺着喉咙往上挣扎，撕裂我的血管，从口腔的地方破出来，尖利的指甲划破我的脸。

滴答。

滴答。

滴答。

我大口呼吸，想要从梦境里挣脱。我很久没有梦魇，唯一记得的是父亲死去的那晚，他临死前狰狞的模样吓坏了我。我第一次直视死亡，它带走鲜活美丽的生命，留下一团肮脏的血肉枯骨。我当晚发起了高烧，意识模糊之间只感觉到有人握住了我的手，他或是她的眼泪滴落在我的脸上。

救救我。

救救我。

救救我。

我猛地睁开双眼，看见Benvolio苍白的手指正死死掐在我的脖子上。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

从挣脱Benvolio到反手把他按在墙上花了一分钟，我死死地扣住他的手腕，感觉到温热黏稠的血顺着他的手指流到我的手心。房间被血腥气和血肉腐烂的味道充满，我想吐，特别是Benvolio开始笑。

他是个疯子。也许我现在才意识到这一点有些太晚，但他放弃了抵抗，像一个拙劣的小丑演员，也许更像无法控制自己的狂躁症患者一样发出夹杂着呜咽的笑声。

他疯了。我下意识地松了手退后半步，他一下子失去了压住他的力气，整个人慢慢地靠着墙滑下去。

我这才发现他的伤口裂了开来，血从纱布里渗出来，沾了我满手。如果说此时此刻这间房间里有个人看上去像连环杀人犯，那必定是我。

“没有用，没有用的，为什么还是没有用，”他烦躁不安地蜷缩起来，拼命把自己往墙角藏，指甲在自己苍白皮肤上不停地划，直到我能看到缝隙间的血肉，“为什么为什么为什么！”

我看不下去了。无论如何我要阻止他继续这么摧残自己的身体，手臂上交错的血痕交错斑驳。我下意识地拿过刚才帮他清理伤口时用剩的纱布，在他把自己弄得血肉模糊之前艰难地捆住了他的手。

完成这一切后我脱力地靠在床边，想着等会我一定得打电话把他送去警察局—或许更应该是医院。

Benvolio，他要么是个病人，要么是个杀人犯，而我差点成为他手下的冤魂。罗密欧，我对自己说。我看着歪着头靠在墙边，看上去不太冷静但至少不能继续自残的Benvolio。罗密欧，下次得记住别泛滥你的同情心。

至少今晚是没法睡了，尽管我已经精疲力尽。见鬼，明早醒来第一件事必须是买最早的火车票离开这里，在这之前得先解决这个……无论他是谁。

“没有用的，”Benvolio冷静的声音突然打断了我。他慢慢地靠着墙坐起来—不错，至少这会他看上去不像个精神病人了，他的眼神变得冷漠，至少不是他在酒吧看见我时那样热切的目光。他盯着自己不再流血的手臂，嘲讽地看着我，“反正你也不是真的。”

“但是没关系，再来一次就好了。”

“再来一次你的血就要流干了，”酒鬼喝完了最后一滴酒，把酒瓶丢在吧台上。他看着面前漂亮又绝望的金发年轻人—确切地说，是金发年轻鬼。

格朗泰尔走近他，轻轻一挥手，脸上还留着错愕表情的“罗密欧”消失在空气里。

“友情提醒，你已经死了，没法再死一次。”

格朗泰尔看到那张年轻而英俊的脸上勉强扯出一道笑容来。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

“他是你的药，当然也是你的刀。”

“你还记得自己上一次到现在，坚持了多久吗？”

她看上去像一位温和的母亲。让Benvolio想到童年时，那位总是用温暖的双手捧着他的脸，说他是上帝的小天使的年轻修女。Benvolio离开孤儿院的时候她哭了，她轻轻地说“孩子，愿上帝保佑你”。

Benvolio想，如果她看到他现在的样子，会不会觉得失望。

Benvolio睡着了。

他睡前喝掉了家里最后一袋速溶可可，身上的毯子混合着混合着潮湿的雨水和腐烂玫瑰花的味道。

明天，明天，明天。所有人都在等待也许什么也不会变好的明天。

而Benvolio在等待一个永远也不会醒来的梦。

很久很久以前，Benvolio在蒙太古的图书室里翻到一本用拉丁语写的故事书—也许不是，但是你得原谅一个刚满十一岁的男孩，他愿意吧所有带图画的书称为故事书。他记得那本散发着旧书特有味道的大部头，封面上有王子和他的宝剑，可是王子没有像其他故事里屠龙的英雄那样紧紧握着他的剑，也许剑尖上还沾着龙的鲜血。王子的剑丢在一旁，而满身是血的王子轻轻地抱住了脚下的玫瑰花。

Benvolio猜想这一定是个了不起的故事。他抱着书，在维罗纳温暖的日光下艰难地一遍一遍地读，那些复杂的拉丁语对于他这样年纪的男孩实在困难。Benvolio于是把书拿给罗密欧看，还没有长成维罗纳所有姑娘，也许还有小伙们的梦中情人的罗密欧擦了擦因为和Mercutio摸爬滚打弄脏的手，严肃地小心翼翼地顺着Benvolio的指尖，皱着眉头打量那些他不认识的单词。

“这一定是个了不起的故事。”十岁的罗密欧·蒙太古煞有介事地下了断言。

所有人都需要找到他们的玫瑰，为此他们愿意放弃自己曾经信仰的一切。Benvolio后来是这么理解这个故事的。但是男孩子的专注总是没有那么执着，十五岁的Benvolio很快遗忘了那本蒙着灰尘的“故事书”。

毕竟“故事”就只是“故事”而已。

“不错，我喜欢这个说法，”亡灵咖啡馆的酒鬼主人表示赞赏，他朝面色苍白的Benvolio晃了晃手上的酒瓶，“真的不要来一点吗？”

Benvolio像是没有听到他的话，“我现在算是真的死了吗？”

“你割第一刀的时候没想过问自己这个问题吗？”

死是一件容易的事。

—没有死过的人经常会这么说。

你会需要一个幻梦吗？一个用切割自己的鲜血换来的不完整的你深爱之人的灵魂？

Benvolio的答案是肯定的。

亡灵咖啡馆，或者格朗泰尔先生会纠正你，缪尚咖啡馆是你死后的必经之地。一切亡灵，无论你是国王还是乞丐，是死于情人的毒药还是理想革命的断头台，你总要对着酒鬼说出你的故事。

格朗泰尔并不是亡灵咖啡馆的主人，至少不是第一个。很多年前，格朗泰尔死了。死的过程很简单也可以称得上是盛大，当时的巴黎人总是喜欢把别人的痛苦当作是热闹来看。

总的来说，所有人的痛苦挣扎，都可以变成其他人在酒馆喝得半醉时当笑话说出来的“故事”。就像是现在，格朗泰尔的目光从年轻人血管暴露的手腕，移到他那双死气沉沉的眼睛，不巧正撞上了对方的目光。

格朗泰尔需要他的故事。

就像他需要格朗泰尔给他一个答案。

TBC


End file.
